Cold Blooded Fox
by Queen of Black Cats
Summary: After a night of drinking, Hinata comes home expecting it to be a normal night.  But she doesn't know that waiting in the house is the most heartless killer she will ever encounter.  Some people just aren't who they seem.   Give it a chance please!


Sorry I got your hopes up when you saw an update on this, but this story is and has been complete since I first published it; I was simply correcting some pronoun and grammatical errors.

You begged hard and told me that if I spared you, that you would be mine forever, no matter what purpose I chose to do so. You told me that you loved me and that you would never cheat again. Bitch. It was too late the moment I saw you with him. You never loved me and do you know how I knew it? You wanted to be spared because you were selfish. You asked me to spare you not for your love of me, but because you were carrying his child. I still feel the sting from when I was informed of this.

You had come in from a night of drinking, which I clearly remember us not being allowed to do. You were intoxicated- the smell of alcohol clung to you like red stuck to roses. That I could handle, but the smells that I caught next would spark rage in me so fierce that it put you in an early grave. Blood mixed with sweat and arousal, plus a different set of the same types of odors were as strong as the sake you had been drinking.

'So,' I had sneered, 'you lost your drinking virginity?' Your response, a slurred 'yep', really got me going. I clenched my fists and grit my teeth so hard I drew blood from my palms and heard a tooth crack. 'Anything else you would like to tell me? Maybe you'd like to elaborate a little bit on your not- so- secret fling with Sai. Or maybe you can tell me why smell blood, sweat and arousal from you and another person!' I snarled.

'I don't- hiccup- know what you're talking about. Hiccup- I probably just- hiccup- brushed up against some- hiccup- thing.' But I was one step ahead of you. Using a new Justu, I tapped into your mind by means of your Kekkei Genkai- the Byakugan Eye. I could see everything now: how long you had been two timing me, how much you had to drink and how you had seduced Sai. I was so disgusted at your actions and I wanted to look away, but my eyes were glued to this horrible scene. As I watched him dominate you and bind you to his bed, I noticed that you looked perfectly sober. I began to put the pieces together.

'You think you're so smart, seducing him while you were sober and then drinking yourself stupider than you already are. You begged for him, let him whip you when you didn't do exactly what he told you. You did this sober and willingly. Slut. Hooker. You damn ungrateful promiscuous call girl! You got knocked up, you freaking idiot!' I had started out quiet and controlled, but after seeing what went on and realizing that she was totally aware of what she had done, I began to yell. This was where it got ugly. You started to defend your actions claiming that what I saw was wrong and that Sai had forced you into it. I snapped. I grabbed the front of your shirt and threw you into the wall. A small dent marked the point of impact. You begun to try to work your way out of my wrath and I laughed bitterly and humorlessly. I leaned down in front of you, reeled back and punched you so hard that I broke your nose and blood poured out of your mouth. The wall cracked. My eyes sparkled with glee as I watched you pay for what you had done to me. Again and again, I slammed you into the floor, stopping only when your head began to bleed as well. I nicked your thigh down to the femoral artery, but didn't sever it completely. Nor did I do that when I nicked at the jugular vein. I made you suffer. Your cries and groans of pain were music to my ears.

'Why- hiccup- why are you doing this to me? Please- hiccup- for the baby- hiccup- stop.' you pleaded thickly through a mouthful of coppery crimson blood. A new wave of anger hit me just as the adrenaline rush from the previous had subsided. I had planned to torture you more, to keep alive but on the brink of unconsciousness. However, I was done playing. I punched you and kicked you and beat you until you bled so profusely that the sand on the floor was saturated in the liquid. Then I got a little more sadistic. I bit the two areas that I had cut and made sure that they were slightly punctured. Then I kissed you. Everywhere that I had inflicted damage was kissed. I then dragged a blanket out of the closet and laid it over your face. I applied hard pressure and you began to smother. I eased up but left the cover on your face. I scoured the floor for the kunai I had dropped earlier and raised it high above my head. I began to recite a twisted version of my favorite rhyme:

'_Ladybug, Ladybug_

_Black and bloody red_

_I'll take this knife _

_And stab you till you're dead_

_Crimson blood will spill_

_Onto the floor_

_Once you've died_

_I'm waltzing out the door!'_

Your screams pierced the still night, but no one came to help you. By the time the medical nins had arrived later that day, it was too late to save you. Cause of death was floating between asphyxia, exsanguination or the ninety stabs I inflicted with a kunai that I kept as a grisly reminder of why you were no good for me.

So much for being the hero. Heroes don't torture people for revenge. Heroes don't kill people for revenge. And heroes don't take pleasure in either of these events. But I did. I enjoyed every second of it. The screaming, flailing, the blood and struggling excited me to the point of no control. But you know what… you deserved it.


End file.
